Icy Insect
by Hisskerwow
Summary: Ahune has always wanted to show Ragnaros up, and with the upcoming Midsummer Winter Festival, this might be his best chance! Will he manage to impress Rag and get him to admit weakness, or will Rag continue to be the better Elemental Lord in every way? Gay fanfiction of Ragnaros x Ahune from the Warcraft series, based on Hearthstone.
1. Chapter 1

"THAT'LL SHOW HIM..." Ahune muttered as he watched his frost festival go live on the Hearthstone page.

Ahune wanted to show Ragnaros up ever since he was created. Neptulon told him that Ragnaros was a stuck-up, stupid, chad. So what better way than to beat the fire elemental lord's festival with his own festival?

"Ding!"

The game was updated. "HEHE…" chuckled Ahune. He then went to bed, satisfied with his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnaros was lounging on the couch. He was casually reading the Hearthstone news on his phone. He was impressed by the success of his midsummer fire festival; Of course it was great, but he wasn't expecting it to be that great! As he was reading some comments about how the festival should continue, he noticed a news update on the Hearthstone page.

"MIDSUMMER FROST FESTIVAL?" he pondered.

He tapped the link and watched the video. When he was finished, he was perplexed, but also mad.

"WHO'S AHUNE? AND WHY DOES THAT INSECT DARE CHALLENGE ME?" he thought.

After some more angry internet browsing, he decided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahune was eating his daily cold breakfast. As he drank his iced coffee, he heard a knocking on the door. He moved over and looked into the peephole. He jumped back.

"RAGNAROS!" he thought.

He always dreamed of coming face-to-face with Ragnaros, but now it was actually happening. He mustered as much confidence he could and opened the door.

"HELLO RAGNAROS, I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU HERE," indignantly remarked Ahune.

"YOU MUST BE THE INSECT, AHUNE!" Ragnaros replied.

Ahune flinched. He wasn't used to being called insect before.

"INSECT? I'M AN ELEMENTAL LORD, JUST LIKE YOU!"

"BUT YOU AREN'T AN ELEMENTAL LORD LIKE ME!"

Ragnaros puffed his chest as he was saying this.

"ANYWAYS," Ragnaros continued, "I NOTICED YOU HELD SOME ANIMOSITY TOWARDS ME, INSECT. CARE TO EXPLAIN?"

Ahune's heart fluttered. He could finally use his introduction that he rehearsed for so long!

"WELL, I, AHUNE, ENLISTED AND CREATED FROM THE ELEMENTAL LORD OF WATER, NEPTULON, TO BATTLE YOU AND TO WIN POWER FOR THE RIGHTFUL ELEMENTS OF WATER!"

At this point, Ragnaros was giggling.

"HEY, I'M MAKING A SPEECH!" Ahune protested.

This only made Ragnaros laugh harder.

"RAGNAROS? RAGNAROS! LISTEN TO ME!"

He was guffawing by now.

"RAGNAROS! AS YOUR RIVAL, AHUNE, LORD OF FROST, I DEMAND YOU TO STO-"

Ragnaros's hand was on Ahune's shoulder.

"INSECT, I APPRECIATE YOUR FUTILE EFFORTS," he paused as he wiped a lava tear from his eye, "BUT YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME, RAGNAROS THE FIRELORD."

As he turned to leave, Ahune stammered, "WAIT, YOU AREN'T GOING TO STOP MY FESTIVAL?"

"THAT THING? YOU'D BE AN INSECT IF YOU THOUGHT THAT COULD BEAT MY FESTIVAL."

Ahune kept yelling as Ragnaros walked away, but Rag ignored him and soon disappeared over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

"DIE… INSECT…" murmured Ragnaros in his sleep. His murloc alarm went off, which he promptly smashed with his Sulfaras. He took a hot lava shower and brushed his teeth and horns. As he was pouring his piping hot decaf into his mug, the doorbell rang and startled him, causing him to throw the mug into the wall.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME SO EARLY?"

"I, AHUNE, THE LORD OF FROST."

Ragnaros rushed to the door and yelled, "INSECT, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME."

"THEN PROVE IT RAGNAROS!"

Ahune was poised for battle.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Normally, Ragnaros would laugh at such a foolish challenge, but his morning routine was spoiled. He raised Sulfuras into the air, and brought it down.

"DIE, INSECT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ahune was paying his resurrection fee at the local priest community. He knew Ragnaros was powerful but he wasn't expecting him to be THAT powerful. Ahune sulked all the way home. When he got home, he got some ice cream and curled up on his couch. He then started crying it out.

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" he shouted.

"HE'S THE BAD GUY, BUT NO ONE CARES BECAUSE HE GAVE THEM 'DOUBLE GOLD' AND NOW IT'S FINE! NO ONE REMEMBERS THAT HE TRIED TO UPSET THE BALANCE OF THE ELEMENTS AND ENSLAVED THE DARK IRON DWARVES AT BLACKROCK!"

Ahune was sobbing by now.

"HOW DID HE BEAT ME? HE WAS DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF RANDOM ADVENTURERS, BUT HE KNOCKED ME DOWN IN JUST TWO SWINGS!"

He was heaving.

"EVERYONE THINKS RAGNAROS IS COOL WHEN IT ISN'T TRUE! HE'S ACTUALLY VERY HOT! NOT COOL AT ALL!"

Realizing the awkwardness of the phrasing, and the embarrassing-ness of the whole tirade, he looked around abashedly to make sure no one was around, which he found was true.

Sighing, he sprawled himself over the couch. With eyes full of tears, he comforted himself with ice cream until he finally decided to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ragnaros was cooking spicy curry and rice on the stove for dinner. After eating a few bites, the doorbell rang.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE WHILE THE FIRELORD DINES?" Was Ragnaros's first response. Visitors are rare, and when they do arrive, it's usually Majordomo Executus telling him about deadlines that are months and months away.

"IT IS ME, AHUNE!"

Ragnaros was shocked. He thought that after the first beat down, Ahune would have learned his lesson.

"INSECT, DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU DARED CHALLENGE ME?" exclaimed Rag as he brandished Sulfuras while he rushed to the door.

"YES…" Ahune sheepishly said, but quickly regained his chutzpah, "BUT I HAVE A DIFFERENT CHALLENGE THIS TIME: A HEARTHSTONE BATTLE!"

Ahune half expected Ragnaros to be somewhat surprised or stoic, but instead, he burst out laughing instead.

"INSECT, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU THINK UP OF THESE CHALLENGES. THEY REALLY ARE FUNNY!" Ragnaros started to turn.

"WAIT, RAGNAROS! I'M BEING SERIOUS! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Ahune shouted back.

"I'M GETTING MY PHONE," Rag replied over his shoulder, "UNLIKE SYLVANAS, I DO HAVE SOME TIME FOR GAMES…"


	7. Chapter 7

Unlike last time, Ahune was more bewildered rather than upset. He could understand losing to quest warrior. He could wrap his head around Ragnaros's Ragnaroses always hitting the perfect target. But he couldn't believe losing to Barnes into Ragnaros into triple revive, one of which Ragnaros got from a shadow visions.

"HOW UNLUCKY CAN AN ELEMENTAL LORD GET?" Ahune sulked on his way home.

Nevertheless, Ahune couldn't give up. One string of bad luck wouldn't stop him from getting retribution.

So, the next morning, he prepped. He practiced decks other than freeze mage and shaman, and even crafted Patches so he could show Ragnaros who's in "charge". Later that day, he moved up Ragnaros's doorsteps, knocked on the door, and shouted at a furious Ragnaros, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A HEARTHSTONE DUEL!"


	8. Chapter 8

Needless to say, Ahune still lost horribly. But no matter how many times he lost, he always came back the next day with a new challenge for Ragnaros. Eventually, it became a sort of ritual. Ahune would think of some way to beat Ragnaros while eating his cold cereal, be it physical fighting, card games, or even political debates. He would then visit him after dinner and get beaten by Ragnaros, sometimes with Sulfuras, sometimes without. Eventually, Ragnaros began to even wait at the door preemptively to shout at Ahune. That is, until one day…


	9. Chapter 9

Ragnaros had just finished his spicy chicken wing dinner, and was getting up to wait for Ahune. He had placed a stool next to the door where he would wait next to but not use, as he had no legs. Ragnaros passed the time by browsing the web with his phone.

"I WONDER WHAT THAT INSECT IS PLANNING TO DO NEXT…" Rag pondered.

Time passed, and soon, an hour was wasted away on the phone, and Ragnaros was getting angry.

"WHAT IS TAKING THAT INSECT SO LONG!" Ragnaros almost shouted.

He checked the peephole in his door, but Ahune wasn't there.

Soon, Ragnaros started feeling anxious. Who would he Sulfuras smash that evening if Ahune didn't show? He decided to set out and find out what was going on with Ahune.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahune was lying asleep on the couch. The debate last night on whether or not aggro decks should ever be meta lasted long into the night, and Ahune lost plenty of sleep because of it. As he was starting to wake up, a loud knocking, if not smashing, was heard at the door.

"INSECT! ARE YOU HOME?"

Ahune jolted up. Why was Ragnaros here?! He quickly got up and opened the door, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED RAGNAROS?" responded Ahune.

"OH!" Ragnaros replied. "INSECT, YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP TODAY WITH ONE OF YOUR STUPID CHALLENGES! SO, I THOUGHT MAYBE SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED."

Ahune's complexion flushed white. He had overslept and forgotten to visit Ragnaros!

Turning away, Ahune abashedly replied, "SORRY FIRELORD. I TOOK A NAP AND ENDED UP SLEEPING FOR LONGER THAN I EXPECTED."

Ragnaros slumped over in relief. However, soon afterwards, his shoulder rose again in fury.

"INSOLENT INSECT! YOU DARE KEEP THE FIRELORD WAITING!", Ragnaros raged, "SHOW UP LATE AGAIN TOMORROW, AND I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

Ragnaros then angrily stormed off back to his home, leaving Ahune perplexed at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahune was trying to sleep, but to no avail. He kept thinking about the strange meeting he had with Ragnaros that day.

"WAITING?" Ahune pondered, "WHAT DID RAGNAROS MEAN WHEN HE SAID THAT I KEPT HIM 'WAITING'?"

Ahune rolled over and smirked.

"MAYBE I HAVE MORE CONTROL OVER THE ALL-POWERFUL FIRELORD RAGNAROS THAN I FIRST THOUGHT."

"BUT STILL," Ahune thought to himself, "HE SEEMED… GLAD TO SEE ME."

"WHATEVER AHUNE, JUST TO GO TO BED AND FORGET IT," he dismissed, closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Ahune's birthday. Of course, no one cared, and Ahune learned to not care. He called Neptulon to thank him for creating him, and then sat back down on the couch to relax.

"MAYBE I'LL GET SOME PREMIUM ICE CREAM TODAY INSTEAD OF THE USUAL…"

Out of the blue, Ahune heard a knocking on the door.

"WHO COULD THIS BE?" Ahune wondered.

As he peeked through the peephole, he sweltered when he saw that Ragnaros was the source of the knocking. Carefully, Ahune opened the door. Rag was holding a lidded metal pot in his free hand.

"WHAT IS IT FIRELORD?" Ahune asked.

"INSECT, IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, IS IT NOT?"

"YES…" Ahune hesitantly answered.

Ragnaros looked away, and his face looked a tad bit redder than usual. He stretched out his hand to offer the pot to Ahune.

"WELL, I HAVE PREPARED YOU ICE CREAM AS A GIFT,"

Ahune opened the pot lid. Inside was white, creamy liquid peppered with black dots of chocolate cookie.

"BUT IT HAS MELTED."

Ragnaros's face was definitely redder than usual.

Ahune looked at Ragnaros, and at the 'ice cream' in the pot, and then back at Ragnaros. As he did so, his eyes started to swell and his breathing started to accelerate.

"THANK YOU…" stuttered Ahune.

Suddenly, Ahune rushed forward and gave Ragnaros a hug. His arms reached under Ragnaros's arms, and Ahune placed his head on Rag's chest. Steam came off of the two, and Ahune grimaced a bit from the increase in temperature.

Ragnaros then raised his arms and pulled Ahune in. He started to pat Ahune on the back.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY… AHUNE."


	13. Chapter 13

Ragnaros had left, and Ahune was refreezing the ice cream soup so that he could eat it. He had stopped crying, but he was still shaky from earlier. As Ahune started the timer for his ice cream maker, he started crying again. He laid down on the couch and started thinking about Ragnaros. He thought about how surprisingly delicately he pulled him into his embrace, or how he checked up on him when he didn't show.

"MY SWORN ENEMY…" Ahune muttered.

"HOW LONG WAS HE LIKE THIS?" Ahune questioned. Was there any other clues? He remembered in one of their battles, Ragnaros got hit by his icicle attack and recoiled, but was that hit really that powerful? Or when Ragnaros almost answered the door immediately after Ahune knocked, as if he was waiting there for him.

"Brrrring! Brrrring!"

The ice cream was frozen. Ahune got up and grabbed a spoon. He took a bite, and it was spicy.


	14. Chapter 14

"STUPID RAGNAROS!"

Ragnaros was fuming with anger, like usual, but this time the anger was a little unusual.

"AHUNE," Ragnaros lingered, "THAT... INSECT!"

Ragnaros was smashing a hole into the ground in his basement. It was one of his newer anger holes, in which he channels his fury into when he doesn't have any 'insects' to redirect his anger towards.

This new anger hole was already deep. He would have to refill it later so he could pound it out again.

"TASTE THE FLAMES OF SULFURON!"

With that one blow, Ragnaros shook the foundation of the whole neighborhood.

Heaving and smouldering, Ragnaros had enough for now. He decided to call Ahune and have him meet with him in person tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahune showed up five minutes earlier than the scheduled time. It took him all of his willpower to not quiver. He knocked on the door briskly and waited for Ragnaros to answer.

"YES… INSECT?"

Ragnaros opened the door. He was wearing a plain white apron. They both stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"GOOD EVENING, RAGNAROS." Ahune greeted. He puffed out his chest as much as possible.

"COME INSIDE INSECT!" Ragnaros offered.

Ahune walked inside with Ragnaros. Their eyes were locked the entire time.

"YOU CAME TOO SOON, INSECT!" exclaimed Ragnaros, "I HAVE NOT FINISHED COOKING DINNER."

"I DON'T MIND WAITING," responded Ahune, "ESPECIALLY FOR YOU," he added quickly.

Ahune squeezed in at the dining room table. It was incredibly small, as Ragnaros almost always ate alone.

While he waited, Ahune watched Ragnaros move around the kitchen. He was surprisingly nimble, and bounced around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients, stirring pots and checking the time. Ahune realized that Ragnaros cooked his own meals, which made him think about how he didn't even bother heating up the frozen dinners he ate himself.

"DINNER IS SERVED, INSECT."

Ragnaros had plated rice and spicy curry in front of Ahune.

"UMMM… THANKS, FIRELORD," Ahune awkwardly remarked.

"OH, SORRY INSECT!" exclaimed Rag, "I DO NOT HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF MANY COLD RECIPES."

It seemed he really did forget that Ahune was also eating dinner.

"IT'S NO BIG PROBLEM. I CAN JUST CHILL THE FOOD DOWN AND IT WILL BE FINE," Ahune replied.

He took his plate and blew an icy breath over it.

Ragnaros picked up his spoon and started eating. His eyes were fixed on Ahune as he ate, and Ahune was looking at Ragnaros at well. It was uncomfortably silent, save for the clinking sounds of silverware.

"SO," Ahune started, trying to break the silence, "HOW'S IT LIKE IN WILD?"

"HOT. LIKE USUAL."

"THAT'S COOL. I MEAN, HOT."

Ahune looked down at his food.

Ragnaros was also looking down. He then looked up, and with an angry expression, shouted.

"INSECT!" he shouted, "EARLIER TODAY, WHY DID YOU CRY?"

Ahune froze.

Ragnaros abruptly got up, lifted Ahune, and kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss. Rag quickly parted, almost as fast as he initiated the action. But Ragnaros still held onto Ahune tight.

Ahune looked into Rag's eyes, moved his head closer, and whispered, "BECAUSE… I LOVE YOU."

Rag wrapped his hand around Ahune's shoulder, and pushed Ahune's head into his. This time, the kiss lingered for a while, and Ahune could feel the kiss. Rag's tongue was warm and made Ahune's mouth tingle. At first, there was a strong burning sensation, but the feeling numbed over time, and Ahune pushed back with his own tongue. Rag tightened his hold around Ahune, and pressed his hand more firmly around Ahune's back. They separated their mouths, and a cloud of steam escaped from them.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, AHUNE," Ragnaros finally replied.

Still not letting go, Ragnaros leaned closer, and whispered, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY THE NIGHT?"

Ahune, panting from the kiss, nodded.


End file.
